rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden (Planet)
Type: Cluster earth body * Size: A * Day Length: 128 hours * Year Length: 1,022 months * Distance/Time To: * The Sun: 1,200 million miles; 12 day travel * Sphere Wall: 2,000 million miles; 20 days travel Garden the seventh planet orbiting The Sun in the crystal sphere called Realmspace. It is an earth cluster that is anchored togehter by a plant called Yggdrasil's Child. The Shou Lung define Garden as a liveworld.2 It is possible for a spelljamming ship to fly in the gaps beween the small asteroids that make up the cluster and the roots of the plant that hold them together. These asteroids, and the plant, share a common spherical air envelope. There are a number of natural places where a ship can dock, but no manmade ports. There are several pirate dens in the mazes below the surface of Garden. Land Features of Garden The surface of Garden is covered in thousands of small plants. These sit in the gaps between the sail-sized leaves that grow on the branches of Yggdrasil's Child. The trunk of Yggdrasil's Child is actually made up of several hundred trunks (all over 100 feed in diameter) that are fused together. These trunks stretch out over the entire surface of the planet and mean that part of the plant is always in sunlight. Many small animals live on and in Garden. These include: rabbits, mice, foxes and ferrets. There are people living on Garden, but most spacefarers travel to the planet to refresh their air envelope and collect food and water. Northern Hemisphere The northern half of Garden is home to at least one established community. This is the northmen who gave the name Yggdrasil's Child to the giant plant that holds Garden together. Southern Hemisphere Little is known of any of the communities living on the southern half of Garden. Garden's Underdark The inside of Garden is a natural mazework of passages that exist between the asteroids in Garden's cluster and the roots of Yggdrasil's Child (the plant that hold the asteroids together). The gaps between the asteroids and the roots are mostly as small as 100 feet in width, but some of them are 100 yards wide. The roots of Yggdrasil's Child touch all parts of the inside of the planet. Some of them are 1,000 feet across, but they fork off into smaller and smaller roots. The smallest roots grow into the asteroids that make up Garden. Yggdrasil's Child Yggdrasil's Child has the ability to rapidly regenerate damage. It is not immortal. It has a life span of 2,000 years and is half way through its life. It is a sentient plant, but none of the hundreds of attempts to talk to it have been successful. Retreat of Anchors The Retreat of Anchors is a pirate cove well known among the raiders of Realmspace. It is protected from being cleared out by the Elven or Shou Fleet because the pathways are so small and confusing most of the time, the fleets are worried about being ambushed and losing so many ships. Buildings * Inns - Lovely Lion, Gray Fiend, Adventuring Beard, Sign of the Gnome * Docks * Smiths (3) * Carpenters (5) * Ropemakers (3) Satellites Grandchild Yerthad Reaceon Retinae Icon Fjord Locci Dragon Rock Knurl Sunson Templar Farworld